Kim Possible: Megalith
by ss3dj
Summary: The villains have unite under the leadership of someone calling himself Mr. Z. Now Kim and Ron must race against time to stop him from gaining control of a weapon that could destroy the world. However there is more to Mr. Z and his plot than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible: Megalith**

Pro log

Shego sighed as she flew the hover car back to Drakken's lair. Drakken who was sitting next to her continued to grumble about " Stupid Kim Possible. Stupid new mission clothes. STUPID SYSMIC STANDARDS!!"

"Uh huh Dr. D SHUT IT!" They had been flying for over an hour and she had, had enough.

"Sorry Shego, it's just I really thought I was going to win."

"Just like with the alien, and the Diablo's with Erik," Drakken frowned when Shego started counting off each of his failed plots off her finger's. Each and every one.

"And then you thought you were going to win with that tick thing."

"SHEGO POINT TAKEN!!"

Shego smirked, "Aw poor Dr. D"

Drakken groaned, "What next, does the hover-car explode from out from under us!?"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Drakken jumped out of his seat and, almost out of the craft, "I was being sarcastic!!"

"Hey Doc it the communicator," she pointed to the dash where a screen kept flashing a you have a message sign.

"Oh," Drakken took his seat, embarrassed. "Wonder who's calling?"

Flipping a switch the screen turned on. Though no face could be seen, a pair of slitted red eyes and a grinning white mouth with pointed teeth appeared.

"Hello Dr. Drakken and hello to you Miss Go," his voice was well disguised. Whoever he was, his voice sounded like a synthodrone.

"First let me offer my condolences for your foiled attempt to recreate Pangaea."

"DRAKKENGAEA!!"

"R-i-g-h-t." His eye's moved back and forth like he was shaking his head, "Anyway may I ask why your plan failed."

"KIM POSSIBLE!!"

The eyes closed a little, "yes, that is what the others said."

Shego asked with a raised eyebrow, "others?"

"Yes but before I answer any of your question you must answer one of mine. If I could offer you a way to rid yourselves of Kim Possible for good. Would you be willing to take a few orders."

Shego readied herself for Drakken to go off on a rant on how 'I am no ones sidekick' and 'I don't need help!'

She was surprised however when Drakken answered, "Yes as long as I could move on after we won."

The mouth on the screen smiled, "I have no problem with that. So should i take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good then we have much to discuses."

Chapter 1: Let it Begin

Kim and Monique were in Club Banana folding the new stock. Monique had noticed that Kim had this dreamy look on her face ever since she had shown up for work that screamed she had just had a great date. She had waited quit a while for her to spill the details but so far nothing. It was starting to annoy her.

"OK that is it!"

Kim looked around the stack of jeans she had been working on, "What the sitch?"

Monique pointed at Kim, "Don't you 'whats the sitch' me girl! You went on a date with Ron last night didn't you?"

"Um yeah...?"

"UM YEAH! Kim you looked like you were still on cloud nine! Normally you walk in with either the bad date look or I just played tongue hockey my bfbf look."

Kim blinked, "my I just...what?"

"You get this blush that goes right across your nose every time the two of you get all frenchy."

"Oh god."

Monique waged a finger, "But today you got a new look. Beat red blush, slight sway in the walk and your eyes look like you polished them then added some sparkles. Now will you please tell me what the deal is before I go insane."

" I went on a date with Ron."

Monique wanted to slap her, "AND!"

"Ron cooked me dinner and we had it under candle light and he read me poetry."

"Man girl there has to be more to it than that!" She stopped when Kim shot her a look "not that having a boy cook for you isn't really romantic but what poem did he read you?"

"You walk in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in your aspect and your eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er your face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place"

"Wow never pictured Ron ever saying that."

Kim's beat red blush returned, "then he got down on a knee-"

"OH MY GOD!!

"What? Oh no no no he didn't do that but, he made me a promise."

"What kind?"

Kim smiled as she recited, "I promise until I die I will see nothing but you. From now on I am yours, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Every part of me bone and soul. I may not know if I know what love is but I promise you this. If what I promise you is love then I will keep this promise till god takes me from this earth."

Monique's jaw hit the ground, "no way. Kim do you know how lucky you are!?"

Kim smiled, " yeah."

Hidden Lair some where in wouldn't you like to know :-)

Drakken paced across the lair's briefing room. It was the only place that Mr. Z as he called himself would ever talk to him or any of the other villains here. In the center of the room was large round table with a cube about the size of a large computer screen in the middle. It had a screen on each side and that was the only way anyone saw him, when he decided to contact them. Now one could click a button by their chair to try and contact him but as he had said, "I will only answer if I have time or if i think its worth my time. If I don't DEAL WITH IT!"

Mumbling he pressed his button again, "come on answer already!"

"Hey cousin Drew whatcha doin?"

Drakken turned to see his cousin Ed coming into the room, covered in oil and grease. Ed was one of the other villains Mr. Z had gotten to join this League of Evil. Drakken smiled, he had won the right to name the group because one Mr. Z didn't care and he was the first to join.

"I'm trying to contact Mr. Z. Ed why are you so dirty?"

"Seriously the Z dawg has me working on these killer jets. He's letting me trick them out as much as I want!" he paused then added, "as long as nothing interferes with the overall performance that he wants."

"Oh how many are there?"

"Over a thousand I think."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Drakken frowned, "wait who's going to pilot them all?"

"No one."

"Um Ed think for a second, if no one pilots them then they don't fly."

The voiced that answered Drakken made him jump a little.

"Not unless I have a A.I system to do the job." Mr Z commented as his signature red eyes and white mouth appeared on the cube screen. "Drakken what do you want."

Drakken gulped, "Well Mr. Z, I was wondering when you would need my help," the red eyes narrowed, "I mean...um you contacted me first so you must have me here for some reason."

Mr. Z's white pointed smirk appeared, "actually there is something you can do for me. You were able to find Kim Possible's kimmunicator signal correct?"

Drakken nodded, "Yes I used it to make her steal for me," his smile turned upside down, "but she still found me out!"

"Find it again."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, FIND-IT-AGAIN! Now if you excuse me faze one of my plan is about to go into effect and I really want to watch it. NOW GET TO WORK!"

And with that the image disappeared leaving Drakken and Ed alone, "Dude you better get to work, seriously."

Smarty Mart

Ron hummed to himself as he stacked the fish bowls up, He had to admit working in the pet department was pretty fun, "Hey Rufus lets go feed the hamsters."

Rufus squeaked, "food!" And ran off.

"Rufus wait thats for the hamsters!" Hurrying after his little buddy he barely missed colliding into Mr. Barkin. This was one of the lows of working here. His teacher was also his boss. Yeah it sucks.

"Stoppable what have I told you about running in here?" he growled as he stared down the poor blond.

Ron threw up his hands, "Not my fault I had to stop Rufus from eating the animal's food."

Mr. Barkin frowned and looked at the naked mole rat, "You touch one pellet and I'll feed you to the Doberman s. GOT IT!?"

Rufus slunk back into Ron's pocket, "crystal."

_RING RING_

"Oh look a customer at the front desk we'll be right back, um yeah." Ron slid away from Barkin who smirked, "I still got it."

The customer had his back to the counter when Ron reached it, "Hi and welcome to the pet department how can..I..." Ron became silent when the person turned around.

Ron couldn't believe it, "Erik!?"

Ron still dumbfounded never got a chance to say anything else before Erik's fist collided with Ron's chin sending him onto the floor.

"Hello loser long time no see."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and growled. Erik laughed, "Oh look the gross little rat."

Rufus scrambled to reach Erik's foot, as much as hated syntho-goo's taste, no one hurt his friend and gets away with it. Finding his target he bit down but nothing happened, "Yeah I'm Erik 2.0. Meaning no popping!" Erik shook his foot and Rufus was sent sailing, luckily Mr. Barkin was there to catch him. "What you work here t-!"

Erik suddenly found himself flat on the ground with a sore jaw. Ron was standing over him, really pissed, "ERIK! YOU SON OF A-!"

_WAM _

Erik's foot connected right in Ron's gut. He bent over wheezing. Erik grabbed him by his vest and smiling said, "lets take this outside." He then threw Ron through the sliding doors. Ron was lucky it was safety glass. Walking after him Erik laughed, "lets see if the boss was right about you loser!" Inside Barkin was on his cell calling for help.

Hi thanks for reading ch 1 of my fic. Please r/r. This is Ss3dj signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Club Banana

Kim yawned as she stood behind the counter at club banana. Today was a slow day.

_BEEB BEEP BEPOOP_

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her kimmunicator and turned it on. Before she could say her usual line Wade spoke up, "Kim! Ron's in trouble!"

Monique looked at Kim as Kim looked down at wade, "What kind?"

"Kim Erik's back, and he's attacking Ron."

Kim's attitude changed instantly, from worried to mad " Where!?"

"Smarty Mart."

Kim turned of the kimmunicator and dashed out the store leaving Monique who hope she wasn't to late to save her boyfriend.

Smarty Mart

Ron coughed as he tried to stand up. In front of him was someone he thought was dead, Erik. One of the few people Ron hated. No the only person Ron hated. Erik had hurt Kim bad. He used her and played with her emotions so Drakken could take over the world. Ron should hate Drakken but when ever he thought about that mission all thoughts blamed Erik. The one who nearly took Kim from him. Now here he was, right in front of him. Last time Ron wasn't able to let this guy know how much he really hated him, but now he had the chance.

Erik smirked, " So loser are you going to do something or just let me keep hitting you. Either way is fine with m-!"

POW!!

Ron's fist hit its target dead center, Erik's smug face. Erik stumbled backward while Ron continued his assault. Right punch, left, right left, then just as Erik looked like he was about to fall, he uppercutted sending Erik flat on his back.. Ron could just hear Rufus cheering as he climbed onto his shoulder. Mr. Barkin walked out of the store, slightly shocked. 'Since when did Stoppable know how to fight?'

Laughing Erik sat up. His face had large dents and his jaw was flat. Almost comically he put his thumb into his mouth and acting like he was blowing up a balloon fixed each dent till his face was back to normal. Acting before Ron could regroup Erik jumped into the air and round house kicked him in the head. The force sent Ron on to the pavement, hard. He wasn't getting back up.

"Don't know what the boss was talking about when he said to be careful when confronting you. Your still just a loser-!"

_KRACK!_

Erik landed on a car's hood dazed, looking around he was shocked to see who hit him, "What the, Barkin!?"

Barkin cracked his knuckles, "listen you little punk," he started to walk toward Erik a dark look on his face, "the next time you want to try and assault one of my students you might want to make sure you don't do it in front of me."

Erik laughed, "You? Your just a teacher."

Erik flipped over the car and tried to kick Mr. Barkin, but Mr. Barkin had other ideas. He side stepped and gave a quick left jab right into Erik's side. Followed by a devastating right that sent the synthodrone hurtling.

"Well this teacher was also a MARINE! And the best boxer in the whole force."

"GO MR.B!" Ron cheered as he walked up besides the man, though he was now limping a little, "didn't know you had it in you."

Erik frowned, he had been prepared to fight Ron and possibly Kim but, he had absolutely no data on Barkin, he was a wild card. Of course he wasn't about to let them know he was worried. "Great the teacher and student are bonding."

Barkin moved first, moving around Erik making sure he had his attention. He did and that was Erik's biggest mistake. Ron dug deep to try and bring out any of his mystical powers. Usually he never found it but today was different. A blue aura and acting as fast as he could he jumped into the air and then came down right on top of Erik's head. Erik barely dodged in time but when Ron's foot hit the floor it exploded in a wave all around him catching Erik and sending him skyward. He landed a good twenty yards away.

Mr. Barkin stared at Ron who was now back to normal, "I love mystical monkey powers!"

Ron then cringed, his head was pounding, an unfortunate side effect of Erik's kick to his head and using his powers.

Erik struggled to stand, his body's outer layer was hanging off him in places and you could see neon green syntho jell instead of goo.

"Ha see even if my skin is punctured I'm not going to melt!"

Ron smirked, "what if your hit by something going mach 3?"

"Huh" Erik looked at Ron who was looking to his right, Erik turned just in time to meet Kim's new car, "shi-!"

_SPLAT!!!!_

Hidden Lair in...never mind.

Shego and Drakken were both sitting in the briefing room watching the fight on the table's screens.

Shego gave a low whistle, "wow there goes your ultimate synthodrone doc."

Drakken gulped, "remind me never to get on Kim Possible's bad side when she is in her car."

Ed walked in, "man Red must have been seeing red when she turned that drone into paste, seriously!"

Two more people followed him Senior Senior Senior and his son Jr.

"Shego!"

Shego offered Jr. a little smile, out of all the villains here she actually like him.

Senior shot Shego a quick glare before walking to his chair, "So it appears that stage one of Mr. Z's plan has failed."

"Aye thats the way it looks." Duff Killigan walked in and took his seat. "Though I must admit the sidekick surprised me."

"Thats the power of mystical monkey power, its best you never forget it." Monkey fist glared at Duff as he took his seat. Professor Dementor walked in but didn't say a word, he was trying not to laugh at Drakken's drone failed mission.

Once everyone was assembled the cube screen switched from the feed from Smarty Mart to Mr. Z. Mr. Z's eyes fell on Senior immediately, "So I failed huh."

Senior folded his hands, "You took Erik from Drakken's storage to attack the sidekick. Erik is now green road kill. Yes you failed."

"Unless I never intended for him to win."

Everyone looked at each other, finally Dementor spoke up, "Then why send him at all?"

Mr. Z image disappeared to show footage of the fight, namely when Ron used his powers, "I needed to see how far Ronald's powers had come since I last saw him." Another video was played, when Ron was in Japan during his fight with Fukushima.

"As you **should** all see Ronald's powers are increasing. I have judged that as of right now he is stronger than your brother Shego."

Shego couldn't believe it, "Hold on he's stronger than Hego!? Then why does he keep getting knocked around all the time!?"

Everyone waited for Mr. Z to answer, "its simple his aversion to violence and overall laid back nature prevents him from ascending to his true nature. However as you all can see, if provoked he is very dangerous."

Jr. spoke up, "so this was all a test?"

"Correct. I needed someone who would be able provoke a reaction from him so I could see his powers, Erik was the perfect subject."

Dementor groaned, "as interesting as this is, VHAT DOES IT HAS TO DO WITH DEFEATING KIM POSSIBLE!!?"

Monkey Fist nodded in agreement, "Yes I too would like to know why you are studding Stoppable so closely."

"It is my personal business as to why Ronald is of interest to me. All you need to know is that what I am planning will in the end defeat Kimberly once and for all. Now Drakken have you got the kimmunicator's signal yet?"

Drakken held up a disk, "its right here."

Mr. Z smiled, "Excellent, Shego I need you to get your jet ready. You, Jr. and Monkey Fist are going to go collect a package for me."

Shego frowned, "Yeah and were will we be picking up this package for you," she stood and gave a fake bow, "oh wise leader."

"Global Justice."

"WHAT!?"

Smarty Mart

Kim slammed on her brakes, her windshield was covered in green goo though the windshield wipers were doing a good job of getting it off. Getting out of her car Kim hurried over to Ron who was now sitting down rubbing his head, trying to make the headache go away. Kim bent down and gave Ron a crushing hug, "Ron are you ok?"

Ron barely squeaked out, "Kim...can't ...breath."

Kim blushed "oh sorry," she let him go, "so are you hurt?"

"Well considering I was sucker punched then thrown through a window without getting cut to ribbons...yeah I'm good," He tried to stand but was gently pushed back down by Kim.

"No you stay there, I'll get the car and take you to see my mom, just to be sure"

"Kp I'm fine...,"Kim wasn't taking no for an answer and the look she gave Ron spelled that out, "on second thought I'll wait here while you get the car."

Kim smiled, "thats a good idea Ron," her face darkened, "we wouldn't want you getting anymore hurt if you had tried anything else." she walked off to her car.

Rufus snickered, "whipped."

"I'm not whipped," he paused, "am I Mr. Barkin?"

Mr. Barkin crossed his arms, "with a cat o nine tails"

"Great."

Kim pulled up and she an Mr. Barkin loaded Ron into the back seat. While Kim was getting into the drivers seat Mr. Barkin rubbed some of the jell off the hood of the car and looked at Kim, "Possible any idea why the synthodrone went after Stoppable and not you."

Kim narrowed her eyes as she spoke, venom dripped off every word she spoke, "I don't know now but I'll find out why Drakken sent him after Ron," the car's door handle started creaking from the strain Kim's grip was putting on it, "one way or another."

Kim drove off leaving Mr. Barkin who shuddered, "I'd hate to be that man when Possible finds him."

Global Justice HQ

Dr. Director sighed as she leaned back in her chair, being the leader of a top secret organization is a double bladed sword. Although she was the most powerful woman in the world she also had to deal with the most powerful weapon in the world, paperwork.

The doors to her office opened and agent Will Du walked in, "Dr. Director Kim Possible has contacted us. She says she just stopped another world takeover scheme by Dr. Drakken and has captured both him and Shego. She is transporting them in by jet however, it is low on fuel and she is asking permission to land it here for refueling."

Dr. Director nodded, "Let her in but please inform her I won't be able to meet her, damn this paper work."

Agent Du saluted and walked out. In the main hanger Will took up a head set, "this is agent Du we are sending you landing codes, please use the run way indicated."

"Roger that."

The black and green jet skidded to a stop and rolled into the hanger. Will and a company of GJ agents waited out side. After several minuets no one exited, Will frowned, something wasn't right here. His blood went cold when the jets missiles launched. Will and the agents ducked as the wall behind them exploded. Looking up through the smoke Will saw the jet door open and Shego walk out.

"Hi honey I'm home!"

end

Hello again, if you are reading this it means you've given this fic a chance and I thank you. Get ready for chapter three, things are going to start heating up as Mr. Z's plan shifts into high gear!


End file.
